Everybody's Fool
by Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist
Summary: Ok, Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, so she runs to the Modern era.She see's her Karaoke Box, so is she going too sing to Inuyasha?find out.R'n'R plz!
1. Default Chapter

1Ok, this is my first FanFic. As u can see, I am horrible at this!'so, this might be a one-shot, or, it can be one were there are many chapters. Your choice. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly, never will..;;...

Talking- "I am a monkey"

thinking'- 'I am a monkey'

**Everybody's Fool**

Kagome pov.

I was running from Inuyasha, I was heart broken. What I saw was Kikyo and Inyasha. I looked around, in plain view, I saw the well.'I can't believe this! Inuyasha betrayed me, HE BETRAYED ME!'I jumped into the well and landed in modern times. I saw a note, and read' _Dear Kagome, Grandpa, Sota, and I are going too see my Aunt Calla for a month, there's money on the table, you can take care of your self, you can, can't you? Inuyasha will probably be with you, so I bought about 60 packs of ramen_(Man...thats alot! O.O...)_. So, I hope that you can have a good time with Inuyasha, you know, he is very protective of you, so be nice too him once in a while. Love, Mom'_

I looked at the note. I just walked upstairs.'I'll act as if nothing happened.' I looked on the floor, and saw the Karaoke machine.'...mabe, thats my answer, I'll sing at the feudal era. I'll bring the karaoke machine with me. Ok, this is a plan.' I yawned."I guess that all that running pooped me out. I better get some sleep.

Ok, so here is were I will stop, I have decided I will make this a chapter Fiction. Press the shinny "Go" button, you know you want to.


	2. Agreement

Ok, I will thank my 2 reviewers!

HotDuckGirl:NO WORRIES!I WILL!PROMISE!

kougasfangirl:This is a first!and yes, I do want you to want more of my stories!'I will write more chapters!Now!Onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha, if I say I did, I would have lawyers up my ass

**CHAPTER II:** Agreement

(Kag. Pov.)

I was walking too the well house, carrying the Karaoke machine in my hand.'_I WILL do this, as much as I hate too do this_' I thought.No sooner did I finish my thought, was I in front the well.I jumped in. While I was going to the other side, I heard Inuyasha, " Kagome..." I than heard Shippo."INUYASHA!" he wined"AHHHHH!SHIPPO!WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO! SCARE THE LIFE OUT OF ME?"It was than that I felt the ground of the well,"Inuyasha, can you hear me? I need you to help me out. I can't get out." I saw Inuyasha look at me, you could see a sad look in his golden hue eyes, yet juat a hint of happiness," uh... right. I'll be right there."He jumped into the well, picked me up bridal style, and jumped out.thats when the orange ball of fur of furry attacked"KAGOME!YOUR BACK!" Shippo jumped Kagome and hugged her like no tommorow. "Shippo, how are you?" Shippo looked at her, and saw such saddness in his eyes. "Kagome? Whats wrong? You look sad." I looked at Shippo's worried face, its alright, I am just alittle tired" I said as I faked a yawn. I started to walk to the village. On the way, I saw Sango and Miroku holding hands, "Miroku, Sango, how are you?", I smiled at them,"We're just fine. You?" They replied. "Just dandy, I am going too sing a song today, you may join if you want too, would you?" I looked at them, as they nodded there heads in agreement. "Thank you you guys." "No problem.I hope you have a good time!". I went into a hut to rehersale, when I just thought of something, "OHH!

I almost forgot about telling Inuyasha." I raced to go find him.

Ok, thats it for today!dodges computer chairI PROMISE I WILL UPDATE!I PROMISE!NO MORE FLYING CHAIRS!So, u know you want too, u want too press the shiny blueish purpleish button!GO AND REVIEW!SIONARA!


	3. Asking Inuyasha, and being a fool

Ok, I am going too be updating more often, like, once each day or so, gomen that this is an author's note...JUST KIDDING!I would NEVER do that too my reviwers!So, on with the Story!

Can I ask a question?how do you think I am doing for a first timer?good?bad?Flames are exepted!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...WHY THE AGONY?XP

**CHAPTER 3:**Asking Inuyasha, and being a Fool

Kag. Prov.

I was looking for Inuyasha in the forest, when, I saw him sleeping on a tree. 'Wow, he looks so handsome...' I looked sadly at him, and stared for afew moments more, and than shouted, "INUYASHA?ARE YOU AWAKE?" I saw him flinch and fall off the tree."GOD DAMMIT KAGOME!WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I just looked at him, "Inuyasha, I am going to be singing, can you come too the performance?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, and said,"Sure, why not?" I looked at him once more and said,"Thank you, Inuyasha." I walked back to the Village.

Later...

(Normal Prov.)

I was in a new Kimono, and brought my Karaoke Box with me and set it down."Thank you guys for coming." They all nodded there heads.I pressed play, and looked directly at Inuyasha.I knew that now he knows that this song is for him.

_'Perfect by nature,_

_icons of self indulgence,_

_just what we all need,_

_more lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be,_

_have you no shame?don't you see me?_

_you know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look her she comes now,_

_bow down and stare in wonder,_

_Oh, how we love you,_

_no flaws when you're pretending_

_but now I know she_

_Never was and never will be,_

_you don't know how you betrayed me,_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_can't find yourself, lost in your lie_

Inuyasha looked at her, with sad eyes."Kagome..." he whispered.Than he remembered the promise he made.'_Kagome, I promise too protect you forever, I promise..._',I just stared.'Kagome must be talking about that promise...'now he looked really sad.He listened too Kagome's song very carfully.

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are,_

_and I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be,_

_you don't know how you betrayed me,_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be,_

_you're not real and you can't save me,_

_somehow now you're everybody's fool..._

I finished my song, and looked straight at Inuyasha, and said,"This song is deticated to Inuyasha, for he betrayed me." I saw the look of sadness on the face of Inuyasha, while every body else just gasped."He betrayed me, he broke my heart, and he got my love for him and threw it on the ground. He made me cry countless times, and made me wonder if I was ever really needed here, if I was just a jewel detector, so I have decided, if that is all I am too him, than I must go forever, to my time. I don't want to be heart broken, not anymore..." I let my tears fall freely down my cheeks, and I started to sob and whimper. Inuyasha was right about me. I was weak.

I'll leave it at that!' keeps the suspence going!so, tel me what you think.Go, and press the button now dear, granny's telling you now.


	4. Inuyasha's Tears, and Kagome's Realizati...

Ok, so I got only 1 review for my #3 chappy...TT.TT...this hurts my soul...but atleast I got reviews for the 1st, and 3rd chapter, so I am happy!So, too my review corner!

Review Corner:

Angel6582:Evanecence is my fav. too!squealsYAY!I GOT A NEW EVANECENCE BUDDY!(glomps new buddy) I hope you don't die because of that now!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, although, he was actually a...but i'll tell you later

**CHAPTER 4:**Inuyasha's Tears, and Kagome's Realization

(Inu. Pov.)

'This song...was made for me...I broke her heart...she loved me...I love her...why didn't I see this before?' I went up to her crying and fragile form, and hugged it tightly, I felt her tence up a bit, and than cool down when she heard my voice."Kagome...I am so sorry I didn't realize it before..." I felt something warm coming down me cheeks...I gasped lightly,'I am crying'I let the tears silently roll down my cheeks and fall on her head.

(Kag. Pov.)

I felt two arms snake around my fragile body, I tenced up a bit, but than I heard Inuyasha talking so i relaxed, and listened too what he was saying"Kagome...I am so sorry I didn't realize it before..."Than I felt warm water fall on my head, and than realized it, 'he loves me...'I turned around and looked straight into Inuyasha's eye's,"I am sorry to for singing that song, and making you cry, I ams orry for every little thing I have d-d-done w-w-w-wrong..."I started too cry again, cause I was afraid he didn't love me anymore, I cried harder at the thought.I heard Inuyasha mumble something, and Than he-

I am leaving it like that!', it is a cliffy!YAY FOR CLIFFY-SAMA!(dodges a whole mountain)GOMAN NASAI ALREADY!GOD!IT'S JUST THE ALL POWERFUL CLIFFY-SAMA!So press the "Go" button if you want too know what happens!


	5. uhwhat do I call a chapter, when I don't...

Ok pplz, I am SOOOO sorry that ot took me weeks too update, I am SOOOOOO sorry!It's the homeworks fault!K's, on with the story!

**...uh...what do I call a chapter, when I don't want to give you a clue of what I am going too write next? IV:**

(I'll go off on where I left off, the part when it saidThan he-, k?k!Oh, and Inu pov.)

Than he kissed her, infront of Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and even Shippo!(well, almost, Sango and Miroku covered his eyes when inu hugged Kag)Inuyasha was expecting a push, or rejection, but, fortunetly, he didn't get any. What he got was a Kagome kissing back.They took about, a long 5 minutes, when sadly for both, Miroku's stuggling voice shouted,"YO!INUYASHA!YOU CAN FINISH YOUR MATING LATER!SHIPPOU IS GETTING RESTLESS!" As soon as Miroku said"Mating", I broke the kiss, blushing like mad!(Well, wouldn't you?)I looked into Kagome's eyes, and saw such love and compassion in them, and...she reminded me of someone...

AN-I will not tell who...yet.

"Kagome...?" I saw her cerulian colored eyes turn serious,"Yes Inuyasha?" I picked her up, and jumped to a tree."Lets get some sleep.I will ask you in the morning.ok?" her eyes never left me, as she responded,"k Inuyasha." She smiled and snuggled into me, and fell asleep instantly.I wrapped my arms around her waist.I was soon taken by sleep.

AN-I KNOW!SHORT!BUT MY MIND HAS RUN OUT OF IDEA'S!sobsWHY THE INSANITY!


End file.
